Separation
by JinxIsMagic
Summary: One day, while the Crystal Gems are working on a mission about a gem monster. They end up mysteriously getting sucked up into a world where gems, don't exist. Confused and bewildered, Amethyst decides to find the others and figure out a way to escape, the only problem? They're all separated. Cover: chicinlican (link wouldn't fit! I'm so sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Where Am I?**

 **Amethyst's P.O.V**

"Pearl! Your right!" Garnet yells at Pearl, Pearl dodges the giant claw hurling towards her. I run at the gem monster, whip in hand, ready to attack. We were in a battle against a sickly green gem monster, almost resembling a crab of some sort. Steven was with Connie for the day, he wanted us to have a relaxing vacation for one day. That didn't happen though. It wasn't our fault that a monster decided to pop out of nowhere! These things just seem to happen so often. The battle was surely about to end, we all stood there, ready to complete the mission. We all attack with our weapons, a small **POOF** could be heard as the monster retreats to its gem. Garnet walks over, hands steady and bubbles it.

We were at the beach in front of the temple. The golden sand resting under my boots, a cold breeze blowing through my hair, I could so get used to this. My hands were behind my head and my eyes were closed. I give out a sigh, that mission sure was tiring. Were the waves getting bigger? I shake the thought off ,that's probably just my imagination…

"Glad that's over!" I shout as we begin to walk away and head to the temple. I hear a **WHOOSH** and my eyebrow cocks up slightly. "What's th-" I get cut off by a strange portal attempting to suck us, The Crystal Gems, into it. "GARNET, WHY IS THIS H-HAPPENING!?" Pearl yells across to Garnet shakily. "I DON'T KNOOOOOO" Garnet was sucked into the swirling purple vortex. My eyes widen, "GARNET!" Pearl yells frantically into the purple void. Tears now stinging my eyes I manage to choke out, "PEARL I'M SORRYYYYYY" I was sucked in. The last noise I heard being Pearl screaming for me. The portal was all purple and spinning inside, its pace quicken the longer I was there. Then the world seemed like nothing, I passed out.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" I ask as I frantically search around me. I was in a desert; it looked like the ocean disappearing in Beach City because of Lapis. There was almost nothing, if it wasn't for a road and some cacti. "Where a-are the others?! More importantly, are they even here?!" I ask myself, panicking. I look at my hand, it's different! My eyes widen when I look at my other hand. It was a dark caramel color, instead of my normal purple. "WHERE'S MY GEM!?" I shout, my gem wasn't there, it was nowhere! Instead there was a necklace, an amethyst necklace! It was in the same shape of my actual gem, a circle. It looked cool! My face breaks out in a grin as I hold it in the palm of my hand.

My outfit was the same, a black tank top; my light purple leggings with the stars cut out and filled with black. I had on my white boots that began mid-ankle. My hair was a dark brown, like chocolate! It was wavy and ended by my feet. I was still pretty short. The only thing that was new was the necklace, hair and skin. I get up and start walking over to the road. I could see a sign it read "Welcome to Ridgecrest!" with a sun with sunglasses peeking out of the bottom of the sign. I began walking north of the sign, assuming that's where this city would be. I could hear the sand crunching under my boots, it was almost relaxing.

* * *

I was in the city now; the wind was blowing hard and was cold. I was shivering, my teeth were chattering. The sun was going down in the horizon. I needed to hurry or I would be stuck out here. A dark blue truck drove past me. I was almost ready to just give up trying to look, they're not here. The truck turned around and came back towards my direction. Was this it? Was I going to die on my first day? Suddenly my questions were cut off by a screeching sound. I close my eyes and pull up my arms to shield me. No impact, I was fine. The truck stopped by me on my left; I sat there confused and bewildered. Whoever was in there, rolled down the window and looked down at me.

It was a woman who looked like she was in her late teens to early twenties. Her eyes were a dark brown and had genuine concern in them. "Are you lost?" she asked, her voice was kind and soft. "Yes" I answer back to the strange woman. Her hair was a light brown and extremely curly, it looked long. She had on a strapless white tank top from what I could see. She almost looked like Rose. I decided to get in the truck; I went around it and opened the door to the passenger side.

"So what's your name little one?" she asks me. "Uh, Amethyst" I finish looking towards her. She pulls over, her eyes looked big. She stops the car and looks towards me. "It's me Amethyst, Rose" she says with a big grin plastered on her face. "I-I thought you died when you gave birth to Steven!" I shouted at her. I was young when she gave birth, I barely remembered it. Garnet told me she had to give up her physical form to have Steven. That's all I was told, we were all upset about it, but we knew we had to take care of him. "I thought I was going to. Instead I was sent to here" Rose told me looking happy to see me again.

"Has it really been that long Amethyst?! Did you know the gender?" Rose asks me, she thought I got pregnant and gave birth?! "WHOA SLOW DOWN THERE! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHILD!" I yell, my arms form a x then go down. "Garnet, Pearl and I, were fighting a gem monster and a portal appeared and sucked us up." I informed her. I realized I didn't actually know if Pearl got sucked up. Rose cocked her head sideways and had a confused look on her face. "That's peculiar…" Rose mumbled. I cocked an eyebrow up at this but I decided it wasn't important. "Well!" Rose clapped her hands together ", let's go find them!" she shouts, smiling as she started the truck up.

* * *

A/N Yes Ridgecrest is a real place in California and I don't live there I live near there. This whole story will be in Amethyst's P.O.V unless she meets a new character like Rose. This is taking place in a AU where gems don't exist. Ill upload weekly until school starts; no specific day. Bye :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Long Road Ahead**

 **Amethyst's P.O.V**

We had been driving for over an hour now. Rose had been talking about some of the things she's done here sense she has nothing to worry about.

"Rose?" I ask her as she finishes talking about her job. She's a teacher, she teaches 1st grade. "Do you ever miss not being able to see Steven grow up?" I finish, staring blankly over the dashboard, awaiting her answer.

"Y-yes…" Rose answers my question; her eyes were glistening, a few tears flowing down her face. "But I knew I put him in great hands… You three probably took great care of him" she states, giving me a quick glance before turning her head back to the road.

"Was he with you guys when you all got sucked in?" she asks me.

"No, sorry you can't see him…" I turn to her apologizing.

"No don't worry Amethyst!" Rose says to me, "I'll see him someday".

"Can we get some food?" I ask her as my stomach growls.

"Sure!" she says and starts scanning the signs we were pasting.

We eventually settled on a pizza joint called 'Pizza Hut'. She parked the truck and pulled the key out of the ignition. I watched her open the car door and get out, I did the same. As we were heading to the building a thought struck me. _Pearl has to eat to live_. I start bursting out laughing, Rose looks at me strangely.

"Pearl has to eat to live!" I yell out gaining some weird glances from a couple walking in the building. Rose breaks out in a smile and giggles a little at this.

She opens the door for me and I walk in. The place didn't look all that weird. Rose walks up to a wooden podium with a lady behind it and starts speaking.

"Table for two please" Rose says as she gestures to me. The lady grabs two menus and starts leading us to a table. Rose sits in a seat and I sit in the other. My menu was half of a coloring page with a few activities. The lady gave me crayons a blue and a red one. The menu was just a few items, a small Meat Lover's pizza and a build-your-own pizza. About twenty minutes later, the lady came back to ask what we were having. I chose the Meat Lovers pizza and got a small apple juice.

The lady came back with our meals and I immediately start to dig in to the pizza. Rose giggled at this and gave me a light smile. As I was chowing down on my pizza I noticed someone sitting at a nearby table. She was all alone and looked rather disgusted at the pizza in front of her. She had a cup of tea sitting by her plate with a small amount of steam floating out. I could hear her mumbling about how eating food is a disgusting process and her poking the said food with a fork. The look on her face said it all.

"Rose" I whisper gaining her attention, "I think that's Pearl" I whisper as I point to the girl drinking her tea and mumbling. She looked pretty close to Pearl, the hairstyle, the eyes. She had her 'gem' on her forehead in a necklace that went behind her head and under her hair. Her outfit was the same one she wore at the temple gaining some weird looks from the other consumers sitting around her. Her blue tank top styled shirt that went up to the middle of her neck, a yellow star present on the shirt. Her blue sash was wrapped around her and was tied in a behind her in a neat bow. She had sunset orange capris with peach socks that ended under her knee, her shoes were blue flats. I had just finished my meal and decided to pay P a visit.

I giggle and get up out of my seat, "Hey Rose I'm going to go over to P's table" Rose's eyebrow cocks up at the peculiar nickname for her past lover. Pearl is going to flip when she sees Rose. I take a deep breath and began to walk over to the said gems table. As I arrive at the table Pearl glances up from her tea and gives me a strange look.

"Amethyst?" she says in a whisper.

"Yeah P? I reply with giving her a smirk.

"Why are you here?" she asks, this time returning to her formal level of volume.

"Because I'm looking for you and Garnet!" I whisper shout to her as my hands curl into fists.

She scoffs at me "You look like your 7" she mumbles and glances back to her cup of tea.

I had had it. I smirk, "Rose is here y'know."

I gesture to said woman sitting on the other side of the building. Pearl's eyes were watering and her face turned into a big grin.

"Rose…" she says and she gets up. She walked over to where she sat and saw dark brown eyes on her in an instant. Pearl jumped and a red blush covered her entire face. I laugh at this and walk over to where they were. _Oh it's getting good…_ I laugh once more and jump off of the chair and walk behind Pearl. I shoved her, she _'gracefully'_ falls on to her lap. Rose looks surprised while P was blushing madly. Her hand landed on one of Rose's thigh while the other was lazily lying by Rose's side. Rose lifts her off and sets her up.

Eyes were glued to us, everywhere. I felt uneasy about this, but decided we were leaving anyways so it didn't matter.

I try to shift the topic to leaving "I don't mean to ruin the moment, lovebirds, but we should leave now"

Pearl was blushing, but nonetheless responded with, "o-okay"

Pearl was an awkward mess as we began to head to the truck outside.

I noticed Pearl's hand give a slight twitch as the two walked ahead of me. She then grabbed Rose's hand rather quickly and Rose gives a faint smile at Pearl. Sense Pearl was now joining us on the trip to find Garnet, guess who got to sit in the backseat!? Me.

I manage to lift myself into the truck and shift uncomfortable at the sudden change of atmosphere. I buckle myself into the seat and pout, my arm folding over the other. Rose notices and gives me a small giggle.

"Oh, Amethyst you haven't changed one bit!" she says with a small grin plastered on her face. Pearl was sitting on the passenger side mumbling something about 'parallel worlds?' Wait, Pearl mentioned something like that. I wasn't paying too much attention to the subject but I know the gest of it. Multiple worlds, similar worlds, but small changes, something about decisions.

At this point, Rose seemed to be intrigued and we were now going back on 'the freeway'. Rose began to chat with Pearl about the theory and they just seemed to get lost in the conversation. I decide to look outside the window for the time being and saw some more cacti and even tumbleweed? I didn't really like all of this. It seemed so different; it made me wish Steven was here cracking some jokes. If he was he would have finally got to meet his mother properly and I would have someone to talk to through all this boredom.

It was now quite dark out, a crescent moon shone in the endless sky filled with stars. I loved the night sky, as cliché as it sounded. I felt rather drowsy and soon went into a deep slumber.

As I awoke I was meet with a rather puzzled Pearl, "your right Rose she hasn't changed at all". I scoff at her quick remark and turn to face the window once more.

"You know we've been driving for over three hours, right?" Pearl asks me, an attempt to get my attention.

"No, but thanks for telling me" I reply in a rather harsh tone.

Pearl scoffs, "No problem." Rose cocks an eyebrow up at our behavior.

"I thought you guys got together" she says to both of us, a smile frown making its way onto her face. My eyes widen as they turn to face Pearl with the same expression present on her face.

I decide to speak up, "used too…"

"Oh that's rather unfortunate…" Rose replies making sure not to divert her attention from the vast road in front of her.

"Well, that's not my fault" I huff and cross my arms again, I pouted.

Pearl folds her arms and huffs at me, "sure it isn't!"

Rose looked slightly confused at the situation unraveling between the two. The rest of the trip was dead silent. The only noise being the small hum from the trucks engine and Pearl's faint breaths.

Rose said we were heading to a place called L.A. I had only heard a little information about the place. I knew it was quite populated and had terrible 'pollution', as Pearl called it. I wasn't too excited but Rose said it was a great opportunity to relax and explore.

We were getting close to said destination; I decided to chat with Rose for the time being.

"What's your favorite food?" I ask my eyes full of curiosity.

She gives me a quick glance and returned her eyes to the road before responding, "I like sweet food, like cake and cookies." Her grip tightens a little on the stirring wheel and she sighs.

"We could get some at the place were going right!?" I shout out, slightly angering Pearl.

Rose grins from ear to ear, "what a great idea Ame!" she replies, I giggle at the old nickname for me.

It was a strange feeling to see it used after all these years.

That didn't bother me, everything was great.

A/N "WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONGGGGG!" you might be angrily asking yourself. 1) I'm lazy 2) Had troubles portraying characters. 3) Little bit of writers block and I was attempting to plan out the chapters ahead. Only about 10-15 chapters each at least more than a thousand words. I might as well go over the ages of the characters, (except Garnet)

Rose: 23

Pearl: 19

Amethyst: 11

Bye!


End file.
